Chapter 23 (Fairy Tail Campaign): March On, Allied Forces 2
Short Summary Long Summary Kagura, Rayleigh, Mifune, and Kisuke arrive at Karakura Town, with the Wizard amazed at the buildings and technology. She then asks if Kisuke’s friend is close, with a reply that he can sense him. Isshin Kurosaki then appears, amazing Kagura with his power, and she mutters about being reminded of Ichigo. Isshin clarifies that he’s the boy’s father and introduces himself. Isshin then explains that he will use the Realm Boundary Fixation to pour his Spirit Energy into stopping the activity of the Precipice World and hold the Cleaner at bay. When Kagura worries about Isshin using his own Spirit Energy, he reassures her that he held out for three months when training Ichigo, but she asks that he doesn’t push himself, suggesting two months so Isshin to take breaks. When Rayleigh tells Kisuke everything is ready, Kisuke uses his Zanpakutō to open the Precipice World, earning a comment from Kagura that she needs to get used to this stuff. Mifune then throws a katana to Kagura, saying they will use real blades, expecting her to train like she’s really in battle. The group then enters the Senkaimon. Zoro remembers being asked by Kagura to look after Archenemy. When Zoro confusedly asks why him, Kagura says he understands a sword’s importance more than anyone, with him conceding and agreeing. Sanji brings him back to reality by asking if he broke another sword, earning a shout that he’s looking after someone else’s. When Sanji brings up his track record, Zoro reveals that it’s Kagura’s sword, with the perv instantly assuming Zoro did the breaking, kicking and cursing him out. Zoro tells the truth, and adds that Kagura is now training her Haki, shocking Sanji. As Zoro wonders if anyone else will awaken it, Sanji reminds Zoro that Haki takes time to master, and the Straw Hats needed two years for their own. Sanji then ponders if the higher-ups really think the war will be that long, with Zoro resolving to just be ready for what comes next. Sanji then asks what will happen when everyone tires of fighting, but the two proclaim they will never stop as long as their crew is threatened. In the 3rd Division, Natsu and Gray are arguing after winning a spar against Suigetsu and Jūgo, throwing in insults of Stripper and Flame Brain while claiming they could have won without the other. Freed is displeased at the two making Fairy Tail look bad, while Bickslow chuckles about them not destroying anything, and Evergreen admits this was best-case scenario. When asked how they even managed to team up, Laxus says the common goal of proving themselves kept them focused, adding that Suigetsu was the only willing opponent. Kakashi laughs at the two, remembering Squad 7’s glory days, then stops and looks to where Sasuke rests away from the others. Kakashi then congratulates the two, with the two protesting they were slowed down, then Happy teases by saying Gray did better. Natsu vows to prove himself better than Gray, and challenges Kakashi to a fight, wanting to beat him for reading the book and ignoring him, leading Kakashi to remember his beloved book burning. Gray suggests caution, but Natsu grins at fighting someone so strong, and Kakashi promises to give a fight. Before the match, Kakashi swears that he won’t hold back, earning a grin from Natsu. Kakashi then has both of his eyes turn into Sharingans, shocking the present Leaf Ninja who thought he lost his one. When Raidō favors Kakashi, Genma says to not count out Natsu, remembering how they had been wrong before, specifically Naruto vs. Neji. Natsu then grins and calls Kakashi’s eyes cool, leading to the ninja giving his own grin, naming them as a memento. Kakashi starts with a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, with Natsu just asking how fire was breathed through the mask, and Rukia asks the same thing. When he tanks the attack, Rukia worries and tells Orihime to get ready, but she assures Rukia that Natsu’s fine, and Laxus adds Kakashi should be worried. Natsu then thanks the ninja for the meal, shocking him and Rukia by eating the fire. Orihime wonders if fire tastes good, and Laxus explains how Dragon Slayer Magic works. Natsu repeats his earlier question, with a mutter from Rukia about priorities, and Kakashi answers with “ninja secret”. Natsu shouts for an answer while charging, earning a facepalm from Gray at the man’s idiocy. Natsu throws a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, which Kakashi ducks. The ninja rules out Fire Style, decides Lightning Blade is too lethal, and goes with Offensive Water Style and Defensive Earth Style. He then punches Natsu in the gut to send him back. Natsu grins and counters with a Fire Dragon ROAR, which is blocked with an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. Natsu speeds around and readies a Fire Dragon Flame Elbow, but he has to quickly fly away from an impressive Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. Natsu then combines his fiery hands to get a Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, which is countered with a Water Style: Water Wall. This creates a thick mist, but Kakashi can still see Natsu coming from the side. He blocks the Fire Dragon Claw, but is still burned with a Fire Dragon Grip Strike. Stumbling, Kakashi is then sent flying by a Fire Dragon Wing Attack. He then sends a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. A shocked Natsu recomposes himself, claiming he slays dragons, and shoots a Fire Dragon ROAR that cancels the dragon. Natsu leaps out the ensuing steam with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, but Kakashi ducks and kicks Natsu away, deciding to take things to the next level. Kakashi then forms the Mangekyō Sharingan, deciding to thank Chitsujo when no negative effects are felt. Kakashi decides that Amaterasu is too much of a gamble, and goes with the Susanōō. Natsu grins at the challenge, and dodges the two giant black shuriken the entity threw, and hits it with a Fire Dragon Sword Horn, doing more damage to himself than his target. It then slams Natsu down, earning awe from the crowd. Natsu gets up and changes into his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, earning a cheering shout from Laxus. Natsu then swings a Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist, actually cracking the Susanōō, much to Kakashi’s shock. Natsu follows up with a Lightning Flame Dragon Wing Attack, breaking its breastplate. He shoots a Lightning Flame Dragon ROAR, resulting in a massive explosion. Kakashi was able to reform his defense just in time, stunning Rukia. He compliments Natsu, saying what happens next determines the fight. He uses the Amaterasu, resulting in Natsu screaming in pain since he can’t devour it. After Natsu collapses, Kakashi quickly follows, rendering everyone speechless. Rukia then shouts for Orihime to heal Natsu, and she quickly uses Sōten Kisshun to reject the injuries. Raidō, Genma, and Laxus comment on the fight, concluding that it wasn’t Kakashi winning, but Natsu losing to Kakashi’s gamble. Kakashi didn’t know if it would work, and if Natsu had known he couldn’t devour Amaterasu, he would have won. Kakashi thinks about how much raw potential Natsu has, comparing him to Naruto. Rukia offers first aid, and after Kakashi accepts, he asks what Rukia thought of the fight. Rukia shrugs that they all knew he would win since he’s the commander, but Kakashi chuckles that Natsu might already be stronger, only losing because of a gamble. When Rukia tells him not to think like that, Kakashi assures her he would lose to Natsu tomorrow, and that he has much to learn. Rukia’s interest in Natsu has grown, with her comparing him to Ichigo. In the 4th Division, Shikamaru asks Cana to tell his fortune, wondering if his life will be troublesome or relaxing. Cana protests that she can’t see that far, with Shikamaru complaining she should learn. Cana shouts for him not to treat everything like a drag, declaring him the laziest person in existence, earning a shout from Shikamaru about her being a troublesome woman. When Cana says looking that far would give a fuzzy, jumbled picture, Shikamaru growls at the troublesome woman, earning Ino’s ire, who orders him to apologize. When Shikamaru groans about troublesome women being sisters, Nami and Temari join the shouting, with the man deciding to fall asleep. Usopp begs his father, Yasopp, to help him make sure he can handle the battle. Usopp then decides on a test of courage where Yasopp will shoot around Usopp, if he moves, he will be seriously injured. So far, Usopp is passing, earning the impressed approval of Byakuya. Lucy notices Sherry eating alone, and wonders that while Sherry was wrong, should she really be isolated. Shinji calls Lucy too nice; taking Tsume’s position that Sherry almost said something that would have destroyed a group from the inside. He then asks why she allows the treatment if she is so against it, with her admitting everyone else is right, but she still feels sympathy, asking if it’s wrong. She thinks that in most cases, those who badly treat their loved ones hurt the most. Shinji admits to never being in the situation, since the only time he was treated badly, the man had no love in his heart. He then tells Lucy the story of how the Vizards came to be, and how they were fugitives until it was revealed that Sōsuke Aizen, his own lieutenant, was the traitor. When Lucy expresses shock and sympathy, Shinji admits to never trusting him, and saying that Aizen acted so nice, only he suspected, but nobody is that nice in their line of work. When Lucy frowns at the cynicism, Shinji admits that is just a part of a life as long as his, and that Aizen still cared for nobody but himself. He then warns Lucy to just run if she ever sees him, saying that even he can’t do it, and that only Jellal, Erza, Killer B, Naruto, and Law could pull it off in their division, but the chances really go down if he has his Zanpakuō once again. Lucy then tells Shinji he’s wrong, and that people can only get so far on their own, and since Aizen lacks any meaningful bonds, he will be defeated by those who do. Shinji then wishes her luck, but then Lucy asks how old Shinji really is, remembering how long ago his story happened. She then screams at him for being a cradle robber, remembering him flirting with her, and says she still isn’t legal. Komamura hears this and snidely says he never took Shinji to be that kind of guy, earning a shout. Erza sees an army of Narutos training, and asks where the real one is. When he meets her and asks what’s up, she talks about sparring with Killer Bee, and asking him about a strange power that nearly overwhelmed her. He then explained Jinchūriki and Tailed Beasts, and had revealed Naruto and Gaara as fellow Jinchūriki. Erza asks Naruto not to blame Killer Bee, and asks if Naruto thinks she hates him. Naruto then says it took over 13 years for people to stop seeing him as a monster, and he won’t share that info just to spend another 13 years gaining the trust of new allies. When Erza points out he had no problem with Komamura, she says he heard their conversation and said he didn’t care about the beast, Naruto protests that Komamura could actually relate to him. Seeing Naruto’s dejected look, Erza wishes that Naruto had shared his burden, and begins telling him about Fairy Tail’s philosophies. She explains they accept anyone, regardless of past or identity, and that all that matters is walking on a path of light to the future. She continues by saying they also share burdens, with Sasuke coming to Naruto’s mind, adding that no one in Guild faces anything alone, since they are friends, comrades, and family. Erza assures him that since the Alliance are unofficially Fairy Tail members, they are all comrades, and then asks for Naruto to share his burden with her, earning a near-tearful thanks from Naruto. Kurama grins saying that these people are warriors, and that anyone here with a brain can understand and admire Naruto for carrying his burden, earning a soft thanks from Naruto. Changing the subject, Erza asks about Naruto’s training, with him answering that he is learning all five Changes in Chakra Nature, and that even though he lost Hagoromo’s powers after the final battle, he still has enough connection to him through his ancestry to be able to approach his achievements. He states that while most people think you need Visual Jutsu to master all five basic Changes, it is still possible, but extremely difficult for others, citing Hiruzen Sarutobi as an example. Due to Naruto’s own links to the Ōtsutsuki, Senju, and Uzumaki, he can do it in a shorter time. He points to the clones deeply breathing as Fire Style, the meditators as Water Style, the ones with palms on the ground as Earth Style, and those with hands in the air as Lightning Style. When Erza notes the missing Change, Naruto replies he’s mastered Wind Style, and is asked to show it. He then throws a Rasenshuriken that tears through the plains, amazing Erza and Jellal. Bartolomeo then shouts about the technique being so cool. Going into fanboy mode, he shouts about Naruto being as cool as Luffy, asking the “Great One” for an autograph. Naruto happily obliges, with Bartolomeo saying he just needs the other Acts’ signatures, and then he can get to work Merchandising (where the real money is made). He lists off the possibilities, amazing Naruto, and is asked for a calendar by Erza. When Naruto inquires, Erza says she looks forward to his costumes, adding that the themes will probably be subject to some interesting fan-service. Naruto pales, with Erza saying it would be a shame if he became a Yaoi subject because of it, with Naruto shouting at the label. Erza then teases that he shouldn’t protest, since many girls are into it, and he’ll probably be more desirable, with Naruto asking what books she reads. When Naruto hopefully asks Bartolomeo, the Pirate says they will just be festive, regardless of fan-service. Erza then mentally complains about not being a part of the calendar, thinking of her sexy suits. In North Fiore, Soifon and Kankurō press on, not knowing exactly what they’re looking for. Soifon thinks of how only powerful, high-ranking Coalition officers seem to know, since Midnight was the leak. When Kankurō asks for their course of action, Soifon orders they stay in the shadows, gather as much info as possible, and retreat. Kankurō notes that Soifon still wants to take a risk, and she decides on a guerrilla assault if the situation calls for it, claiming it is her responsibility to deal with a dangerous situation. Kankurō gives his support, with Soifon giving a curt thanks, with the Ninja claiming he will get her to smile one day, with Soifon growling at him not to push it, calling him a Kabuki wannabe. When he argues, she asks about the makeup, and he protests that it’s warpaint, with the exchanged words continuing throughout the search. Appearing Characters Kagura Mikazuchi Kisuke Urahara Silvers Rayleigh Mifune Isshin Kurosaki Roronoa Zoro Sanji Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Suigetsu Hōzuki Jūgo Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Laxus Dreyar Kakashi Hatake Happy Raidō Namiashi Genma Shiranui Rukia Kuchiki Orihime Inoue Shikamaru Nara Cana Alberona Ino Yamanaka Nami Temari Usopp Yassop Byakuya Kuchiki Lucy Heartfilia Sherry Blendy Shinji Hirako Sajin Komamura Erza Scarlet Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Jellal Fernandes Bartolomeo Soifon Kankurō Abilities Jutsu * Fire Style ** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Lightning Blade * Earth Style ** Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Water Style ** Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu ** Water Style: Water Wall ** Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu * Mangekyō Sharingan ** Susanōō (He with the ability to help by all means) ** Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination) Magic * Fire Dragon Slayer ** Fire Dragon Iron Fist ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Flame Elbow ** Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame ** Fire Dragon Claw ** Fire Dragon Grip Strike ** Fire Dragon Wing Attack ** Fire Dragon Sword Horn * Lightning Flame Dragon Mode ** Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist ** Lightning Flame Dragon Wing Attack ** Lightning Flame Dragon Roar Techniques * Sōten Kisshun (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 22 (Fairy Tail Campaign): March On, Allied Forces 1 Next Chapter: Chapter 24 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Discovery in the DarkCategory:March On, Allied Forces Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign